thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Monkian
:For the article about the 2011 version of this character, see Addicus (2011). Monkian is the leader of the Monkians of planet Plun-Darr. Always standing with a slight hunch, this muscular anthropomorphic ape has thick white fur covering his neck and shoulders. Together with Jackalman and Vultureman, Monkian forms the evil gang known as the Mutants who are led by the reptilian Slithe. Endowed with more brawn than brains, Monkian is usually regarded as the "muscle" of the Mutants. His strong and muscular physique coupled with a variety of weapons make him a good fighter. When he has the backing of the other Mutants, Monkian will not hesitate to attack the ThunderCats. His physical strength and natural simian agility mean that he is unmatched when it comes to travelling quickly through the trees. He can cover large distances in the blink of an eye by climbing and swinging between trees. Because of his treetop skills, Monkian is usually Slithe's go-to Mutant when it comes to reconnaissance. The humanoid ape can quickly and quietly scamper through forests and vegetation in order to eavesdrop on the ThunderCats. On a number of occasions he has spied on the ThunderCats and then relayed the information to Slithe and the other Mutants. While not the most ambitious of the Mutants, Monkian nevertheless will not pass up the opportunity to gain power. This was made evident when Mumm-Ra offered to share the entire northern sector of Third Earth with the Mutant if he can bring him the Eye of Thundera. Armed with the Spheres of Power, Monkian succeeded in doing so and even defeating the ThunderCats, but his greed eventually led to his failure when he tried to challenge Mumm-Ra. Monkian was eventually apprehended by Captain Bragg and, along with his fellow Mutants, was banished for good to the distant planet of Way Outback. Strengths A muscular build and an aggressive nature are attributes that make Monkian a formidable warrior. His agility and quick reflexes also give him an advantage over opponents. Weaknesses Monkian's biggest shortcoming is his lack of intelligence. Because of this, he often makes decisions based on emotions and not rational thinking. Like all the other Mutants, Monkian is a bit of a coward as well. When he is not backed by the other Mutants or is disarmed, he will quickly flee instead of fighting. Greed is also another vice that lands him in trouble. Weapons & Equipment Monkian is adept at using a variety of different arsenal when in combat, including Mace, Chained Mace, Club, and Flame Thrower. But his favorite weapon is his shield which he can use as a defensive weapon as well as fire cannons from. Monkian's main mode of transportation is the SkyCutter which he flies with great skill. Later on he enjoyed driving the Fistpounder due to its destructive nature. Original Concept Designs Original Concept Designs - Monkian - 001.jpg Appearances 01. Exodus 02. The Unholy Alliance 04. The Slaves of Castle Plun-Darr 05. Trouble with Time 06. Pumm-Ra (episode) 09. The Garden of Delights 12. The Doomgaze 13. Lord of the Snows 14. The Spaceship Beneath the Sands 16. The Fireballs of Plun-Darr 21. Return to Thundera 22. Snarf Takes Up The Challenge 25. Lion-O's Anointment Second Day: The Trial of Speed 29. Sixth Sense 31. The Astral Prison 34. Lion-O's Anointment Third Day: Trial of Cunning 36. The Thunder-Cutter 37. Mechanical Plague 39. Feliner - Part I 40. The Wolfrat 42. Lion-O's Anointment Fourth Day: The Trial of Mind Power 45. Feliner - Part II 47. Divide and Conquer 49. Lion-O's Anointment Final Day: The Trial of Evil 50. The Superpower Potion 52. Tight Squeeze 53. Monkian's Bargain 54. Out of Sight 55. Jackalman's Rebellion 56. The Mountain 57. Eye of the Beholder 58. The Mumm-Ra Berbil 59. The Trouble with ThunderKittens 61. Trapped 63. The Shifter 67. ThunderCats Ho! - Part II 68. ThunderCats Ho! - Part III 69. ThunderCats Ho! - Part IV 70. ThunderCats Ho! - Part V 71. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part I 73. Mumm-Ra Lives! - Part III 81. Ravage Island 84. Day of the Eclipse 86. Mumm-Rana's Belt 90. Vultureman's Revenge 92. ThunderCubs - Part II 94. ThunderCubs - Part IV 96. The Totem of Dera 99. The Telepathy Beam (only in false vision) 102. Return of the ThunderCubs 103. The Formula 109. The Circus Train 111. Return to Thundera - Part I 114. Return to Thundera - Part IV Gallery TSBTS_9.jpg TSBTS_8.jpg Category:ThunderCats (1980s) Characters Category:Evil Characters (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Plun-Darrians (ThunderCats 1980s) Category:Characters voiced by Peter Newman Category:Mutants